


How Did I Let It Get Like This?

by StrangerDanger



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Kidnapping, Protective Arthur, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerDanger/pseuds/StrangerDanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's magic is revealed and some of the knights aren't too happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Did I Let It Get Like This?

Arthur knew. He finally knew about the magic. After an attack by yet another magical creature Merlin had no choice but to reveal himself. It was either use magic and save Arthur or have Arthur get mauled to death by said creature with very pointy teeth. So Merlin did it, he revealed himself in front of his King and a group of his knights. Arthur was absolutely furious with him at first. The fact that he had lied to him for years made him livid and Merlin had a hard time explaining himself, but eventually Arthur had come to his senses and forgiven Merlin. Of course after that he demanded a detailed explanation of all the times Merlin had used magic around him, sulking at the amount of time he had to be saved and the amount of victories that weren’t his to claim. The knights, well a lot of the knights thought Merlin should be executed for sorcery, at least those that we’re not part of the king’s round table. Arthur had the knights swear an oath to keep Merlin’s magic a secret. No one outside the knights and the king were to be informed of the revelation. 

Once the group got back to the citadel everything seemed to carry on the same. Merlin was still Arthur’s servant and Gaius’s apprentice. Everything seemed normal the first week back, sure some of the knights gave Merlin dirty looks or avoided him in the halls, but that was to be expected. It was a few weeks later, once they seemed to realize that Merlin wasn’t going to use his magic against them that things escalated. It started off with the occasional shove, not hard enough to knock Merlin over just enough to trip him up. The treatment escalated the light shoves became harder. Sending Merlin tumbling to the ground or into doorways and walls. Merlin was just letting it happen, hiding any injuries from Arthur, hoping that once they realized he was no threat to the kingdom they would leave him be.

Arthur was aware of the looks, he expected them. Many of the knights were still firm believers in his father’s laws. He was aware that some of his knights were questioning his judgement when it came to Merlin, but he also knew that they wouldn’t dare question his judgement out loud. Hoping that with time they would see the value of having Merlin around. The fool wouldn’t hurt a fly.

Merlin was out on an errand for Gaius, collecting some herbs. He didn’t see it coming. The sudden blow to the head blackened his vision for a moment and sent him crashing to the ground. Merlin’s eyes glowed gold prepared to attack what he assumed were bandits before he spotted the swish of red fabric before him. Knights. There were about seven of them now, stepping out from the woods surrounding the manservant that struggled to get himself up off the floor. As soon as he got on all fours he had the wind knocked out of him sending him back to the ground, as the knights laughed. Two of them bend down roughly grabbing the lithe young man in a ruff grasp and dragging him to his feet. Finding a large branch on the ground the knights proceeded to tie it under Merlin’s arms tossing the other end of the rope up into an old oak and hoisting Merlin off the ground, just high enough to have his toes graze the ground without baring his weight. 

Looking over their handiwork the knights smiles, satisfied. Merlin knew what was happening but that didn’t make the pain of the first punch hurt any less. The blows kept coming, the knights jeering insults at the raven haired male, telling him he deserved nothing more than death for his crimes and that if the king wasn’t brave enough to do it himself they would do it for him. Between the various blows one of the men pulled out a dagger proceeding to lacerate the fine pale flesh beneath its sharp blade. 

At some point during the rough treatment Merlin lost consciousness, but the beating proceeded until the knights tired themselves out leaving the boy behind still hanging centimetres off the ground. Bound, broken, and bleeding as the sun proceeded to make its way across the sky.

Back in the palace Arthur was making his way through the castle to his missing manservant’s chambers. The young warlock had not shown up to serve the king his dinner. Assuming that the boy was slacking off Arthur barged into the rooms he shared with Gaius calling out his name. A startled Gaius was the only one in the main chamber. Making his way towards Merlin’s chamber door Arthur was stopped by a confused Gaius.

“Merlin isn’t here, sire. I sent him out earlier this afternoon to gather some herbs for me and he has yet to return. I assumed he went to attend you and had not the time to deliver the herbs back yet.” Gaius explained a worried look making its home in the old physicians face. That look alone was enough to have Arthur worried. Turning on his heels Arthur made his way from the room, not before telling Gaius that he would find the boy. 

Arthur made his way to the stables sending a pair of servants to let Gawain and Leon know that he needed to meet them at the stables right away. The two knights arrived at the stables promptly after being informed of the urgency in their monarch’s voice. As the trio mounted their steeds Arthur led the pair to the clearing just outside of Camelot that Merlin had taken him to one free afternoon. He claimed it was the perfect place for Arthur to relax, and it would allow for him to collect some of the herbs that Gaius had been running low on. 

The trio made their way to the clearing promptly seeing as the sun was starting to set and they wanted to locate their favorite servant before the sun went down. Entering the clearing it seemed to be empty, and that’s when Arthur spotted the basket Merlin used to collect herbs in laying on its side, contents scattered. Just beyond that, in the shadows, hanging off a thick branch of an old oak was a limp Merlin back to his King. Dismounting Arthur ran toward his manservant making his way in front of the figure Arthur froze. The broken and bloody body of his best friend holding him in place for a moment knocking all thought from his head. The wheezing breaths of his friend were what snapped him from his stupor. Grabbing the thin form by the waist Arthur lifted the boy relieving the pressure from under his arms and making it easier for his chest to expand and breathe. Leon and Gawain were quick to join him. Both men still frozen at the sight of the young sorcerer’s unconscious form. A quick shout from their commander had both men snapping to, the pale complexions not leaving their faces. Leon was the first to move pulling his dagger from its sheath and telling Gawain to help Arthur hold Merlin’s still form as he cut the restrains, seeing as they didn’t want to jostle the damaged boy more than was necessary. 

Once the ropes were severed Arthur had Gawain help him place Merlin down on the ground gently. Sir Leon removed his cape placing it under the boys head, as Arthur removed his own tearing the fabric.

“We need to stop the bleeding and check him over for any other injuries we can’t see. We can’t get him to Gaius until we are sure he is safe to be moved, and the sooner we get him to Gaius the better.” Arthur told them as he started wrapping some of the bleeding lacerations, Gawain lending a hand while Leon prodded at their friend looking for any signs of broken bones, reporting a few broken ribs along with a broken wrist and twisted ankle. Once the men did all they could Arthur had his men help him lift and secure Merlin to his saddle, before they made their way back to the citadel arriving just after sunrise.

Carefully dismounting Arthur had Sir Leo help him with Merlin, sending Gawain off in search of Gaius, before carrying his manservant to his own chambers. Gently setting him into bed covers thrown to the side to allow Gaius to patch him up. Just as Arthur finished placing a pillow under Merlin’s head that Gaius and Gawain burst into his chambers heading straight for the pale and broken boy, Gawain with Gaius’s medical bag in hand. Gaius was quick to ask what happened as he started to unravel Arthurs hastily made bandages and cleaning the wounds. Arthur and his knights stood off to the side watching Gaius clean, salve, and bandage a wound before repeating the same process with the next. Arthur explained how they had found Merlin bound and broken in the clearing with no sign of the people that had left him out there to die.  
Once all the lacerations were treated and the bleeding had stopped, Gaius moved on to checking for broken bones. Leon had been right about the broken ribs, five of which were broken, broken wrist and twisted ankle. Merlin also seemed to be suffering from a concussion. Gaius had Arthur hold Merlin up while he secured the boys ribs before moving on to the wrist. Arthur adjusted his hold on Merlin should the pain cause him to wake suddenly. With a few quick movements Merlin’s wrist was in place and being secured. The only signs of pain was the rapid flickering of his eyes below closed lids. Sliding back Arthur rested his friends head in his lap, running his fingers through his hair. Looking up at the trio standing in his room he promised them that he would find whoever was responsible and they would pay for what they did to his most trusted friend. With that he sent the men away reapplying his focus to the boy whose head was in his lap.

Gawain and Leon walked down the hall, Gawain was fuming about his friend. Leon trying to keep him under control as they made their way to their own chambers waiting for news on the ever smiling servant. 

Arthur spent the knight cradling his manservant, afraid that if he were to let him go he would lose the only true friend he had ever had. The Morning brought Gaius back to change the bandages. The physician notice the exhausted look on the king’s face, along with the fact that he was sitting in the same place as he was the night before. Not saying a word about his observation he completed his task leaving the king and his manservant alone once again, after telling him to try and get Merlin to drink something and inform him should his status change. Two hours later and Merlin was beginning to stir. Arthur jumped to attention calling out for the guard outside his door to bring Gaius to his room immediately, as he looked down at the face in his lap waiting to see a glimpse of those blue eyes.

The first thing Merlin felt was pain, an extreme sense of pain that pervaded throughout his entire body. It took him a moment to recall what could have brought on all that pain, when he remember the red cloaks of those knights. Last he recalled he was hanging off the old oak, the branch under his arms supporting his weight in the most painful of ways. But in this moment he could feel himself laying on something soft, a gentle hand running through his hair. Opening his eyes Merlin was greeted with the worried, stunning blue that could only be Arthur’s eyes. Arthur was there with him, in fact he was in Arthur’s bed if the red canopy behind the upside down king was anything to go by. Arthur had found him. Arthur was talking and Merlin had no idea what he had been saying, but judging by the fear that was painting his features Merlin might want to start paying attention.

“Merlin, dear god Merlin please tell me you’re alright. Merlin! Come on talk to me please.” Arthur begged, of course he would deny that. Merlin deciding to take pity on the poor man finally spoke up, “I’m alright Arthur.” Watching as the fear was slowly washed away from his features. Arthur cracked a small “You are a terrible liar, Merlin”, before the sadness washed it off his face “Merlin, you need to tell me who did this to you. Please, I need to know, someone has to pay for this”. Merlin opened his mouth to respond when Arthurs chamber doors were thrown open Gaius, Leon and Gawain stumbling in the latter of the trio stopping upon seeing Merlin awake. Gaius ran up to the boy wrapping him in a hug before letting go and getting down to the medicine. Gawain and Leon talked to Merlin as Gaius finished up the examination and rewrapping the bandages, everyone avoiding asking the one question they all wanted an answer to. Finally Gaius gave the all clear, telling the men in the room that Merlin needed to rest until all his injuries cleared up. Arthur was quick to order that Merlin remain in his chambers until he was back on his feet again. Merlin tried to protest but was quickly silenced by the looks from everyone in the room. 

Arthur couldn’t take it anymore. Merlin was going to be alright, but he still didn’t know who was responsible. Everyone was avoiding the inevitable, and he couldn’t anymore. “Merlin, who did it?” That was it the question was out and there was no turning back. The smile that had been on Merlin’s face just seconds before quickly disappeared. 

“Uh, umm, I-I don’t remember.” Merlin muttered while avoid eye contact.

“You’re a terrible liar, Merlin” Arthur responded kneeling beside Merlin, forcing him to look at the king “Now tell me who it was”.

“I-I really don’t know. They were knights, there were seven of them. The only one I recognized was Sir O’Malley.” Merlin mumbled, just enough for Arthur to hear. Arthur was furious. It was his knights, his knights went out and maliciously attacked Merlin leaving him out there for dead. Arthur was going to make them pay, as soon as Merlin was able to he was going to have him point out his attackers and they would be dealt with, but right now, right now he needed to remain calm and be there for Merlin. 

Gaius could see that Merlin was starting to become over whelmed. Deciding enough is enough he proceeded to kick out the two knights and closing the door behind him. Leaving Arthur and Merlin alone.

It was a few weeks before Merlin was up to strength and able to leave Arthur’s room. Of course Merlin thought he was capable of leaving way before Arthur let him. Arthur was insistent upon keeping Merlin in bed and letting him heal. Merlin got so irritated and had Gaius tell him that a little exercise wouldn’t hurt anyone. Arthur, being Arthur still wouldn’t let Merlin leave his chambers and followed him around the room in case the boy were to trip and harm himself further. But finally Merlin had healed enough to leave the King’s chambers. 

Arthur was afraid, he was terrified of let Merlin leave his chambers. He had done everything he could to keep Merlin in his room where he was safe, where he could keep him safe. He blamed himself for Merlin’s injuries. He should have known that some of the knights would object to Merlin’s display of sorcery but never did he think that that they would torture and leave a man for dead. Now that Merlin was well he planned on eliminating the threat. The knights that had hurt his friend were going to pay for their crime.

Merlin and Arthur made their way to the training field where Arthur had ordered all of his knights to wait for him. Arthur kept close to Merlin wary of his friend’s mental and physical state. He was worried about what would happen to Merlin when he was forced to face his abusers. As soon as Merlin stepped onto the field he froze. His eyes catching site of the group of knights huddled up on the edge of the field. It was the group that had attacked him. Arthur followed Merlin’s gaze and saw Sir O’Malley with six other knights. Asking Merlin if those were the ones responsible he got a small nod of agreement from the terrified looking manservant. That was all Arthur needed, grabbing Merlin’s hand and lacing his fingers between his he gave the man a squeeze before calling his knights to order. Calling the seven knights forward Arthur had the Knights of the Round Table arrest the men. Arthur proceeded to strip all the men of their knight hood and titles before having them sentenced to death. At the Death sentence Merlin drew the line, speaking up for the first time asking Arthur for leniency. He explained to Arthur how he didn’t want to be responsible for the lives of those seven men. They had hurt him, yes, but Merlin wouldn’t be able to live with himself if those men lost their lives because of him. Looking at Merlin, Arthur accepted his statement banishing the men from Camelot on pain of death. They had until dusk to leave the city. Turning his back on them Arthur pulled Merlin along behind him, back to his chambers closing the door behind them firmly before gently pining Merlin to it kissing him passionately.


End file.
